Hurt
by Girl-X-91
Summary: Ever since it first began I knew it was wrong.  But I was powerless to stop it. I hoped and prayed that somebody would notice, come and rescue me. No one ever did notice.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**This is just a story I thought of right now. Thought I should get it out of my head and out into the world for people to read and review it.**

**Let me know what you think.**

_**Prelude **_

Ever since it first began I knew it was wrong. But I was powerless to stop it. When it continued to happen year after year, I hoped and prayed that somebody would notice, come and rescue me. Since no one noticed, and nobody came to rescue me, I lost faith in all adults.

When I was 11 I got my letter from Hogwarts, I felt so relieved, somebody had heard my prayers, someone was taking me away. My relief quickly vanished when I had to return home for the Summer holidays, and when I was blackmailed into returning for each holiday we had, no matter how insignificant it was.

By the time I was 16, it had become a part of life, there was nothing I could do to stop it, in the same way that I was powerless to stop time from moving forward, or the snow from falling in the winter time. I had begun to accept it, no matter how bad it was, I knew it wouldn't change.

It didn't mean I didn't want it to change.

I no longer wanted any one to notice, I was ashamed that it was happening to me. And although I still wanted to be rescued, I had given up on that 'fantasy' many years ago.

I had come to my own conclusion, I needed it to stop. I had decided that if it hadn't stopped by the time I went home for Christmas Holidays, I would take matters into my own hands.

Unfortunately it hadn't stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sorry for the delay. This is a prelude at for our other main character. Enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

_**Prelude Two:**_

When I was young mother had a lot of different men coming in and out of the house, some of them were nice, but most of them were not. Mother insisted I called these men uncle, they weren't my uncles though.

I was nine the first time. I told mother, she promised never to let it happen to me again, but they were just empty words. It happened again a week later.

I remember just before my 11th Birthday mother told me we needed to make some more money so we could afford to live in the house we were living in, and to make more money she needed to bring more men over. She told me that I needed to be a 'good little girl' and let these men do what they had to, no screaming or crying.

I was a good little girl for 3 men before I got my letter from Hogwarts. The letter that changed my life.

Taken away from my house for the school terms, but I still had to put up with the men on the holidays, every year so far.

It needs to stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, I had thought that my chapter two had not been uploaded and it was going to be part of this chapter, then I had to go and delete it, and oh the drama trying to find it again on my computer. I hope this chapter is written well. If it isn't good let me know, if it is god, let me know. Thanks and enjoy.**

**xoxo Danni**

**Hermione**

I looked at the roof, at the walls, the floor, anywhere but at the man who was walking into the room. It was the last day of the summer holidays, this was the last client I would have to see before I could escape to Hogwarts.

"Hello love," I still had not looked at the man yet, but I knew I couldn't put it off for much longer, soon he would want things to begin, I highly doubted that he payed my mother to sit and talk with the underage child being forced into a sex worker.

I heard him take a step toward me, then another, one more step and he could reach me if he stretched his arm out. Another step taken. 'Here it comes, time to turn off my mind so I don't remember much,' he took another step, now standing 10cm away from me, and he stopped, just stood there. I was looking at a fly on the wall just behind his head, still not looking at him directly, until he took my face in his hands and gently faced my head towards his own face. I took a breath and looked into his eyes. Grey.

**Draco**

It was one of the only days that I could get away from my father and my mother. They were both at some young pureblood girls coming out ball. The night before Father had gotten angry because I had not received an O in Defence against the Dark Arts, I tried to argue that it wouldn't matter anyway, not with 'our' Dark Lord rising steadily to power, and now that I was marked and had a task to do, what would it matter about silly grades. I should have said, "I am sorry father, I won't let it happen again". Mother had just stood there and watched, as she always seemed to do, whilst father began on the curses and when I would not scream hitting me in a muggle way.

So here I was the next day about to go and let out some frustration on a prostitute. I had to go to one in the muggle world though, so that the nobody would tell my father or my mother, and I wouldn't get another beating.

I walked up the stairs to the building where I would meet the girl to relieve myself. I stood at the front desk and waited for the "Pimp" to come and collect the money from me and was surprised when the Pimp was a lady who looked familiar.

"You go down the hall and to the left, it's the first door you see," her voice sounded as if she had smoked one too many cigarettes.

"Thanks," I mumbled and walked down the hall she had pointed me to. I approached the door and knocked three times lightly.

"Come in," the girl inside said. Inhaling deeply I pushed the door open and walked into the dimly lit room.

"Hello love," I replied. The girl looked familiar, but from where I could not put my finger on it.

I took a three steps forward, I was about 10cm away from the prostitute. I slowly lifted my arm to her face, and turned it towards my own face so I could look into her eyes properly. They were warm and Brown, and I remembered in that instant where I had seen this girl before.

"Granger?" I whispered.


End file.
